


Wandering

by thealmightyshoe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyshoe/pseuds/thealmightyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: If you're up for writing prompts, I'd be interested in seeing how you handle sad-stuck of an AU idea I had where adult Rose is a blind, barefooting seer.</p>
<p>This is like the coolest prompt ever so I did a little blurb for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering

She couldn’t see the expanse of rocky terrain in front of her-in the usual sense. Her violet eyes were clouded over, rendering her blind. But she could still see with her mind’s eye, and a great deal of luck. It seemed to many that the gods were always in her favor, but she didn’t need the favor of any god, she made her own luck. In her travels she told the fortunes of many, always eerily accurate and precise, revealing your good fortunes or your untimely end. Many people reached out to touch her cloak as she passed, but many were crueler, throwing rocks and calling her a witch. Her gift-or her curse made her rich beyond her wildest dreams. Though it didn’t matter much to her, she left it behind in the hands of strangers. She wandered through forests, great expanses of deserts and twisting city streets, seemingly aimless, but she knew where she was to go. She always knew.


End file.
